


Gondor niesprawiedliwy

by oEllenao



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien, dodatki do Władcy Pierścieni
Genre: Gen, Nortowie kochani - przodkowie Rohirrimów, Poetry, co zresztą pokazał, dla rohirrimskich dzieci, drobiażdżek, historia przez wierszyk, nie podoba mi się ten tag "Eldacar of Gondor", prosty wiersz, tak - to hobbit jakiś pisał (gdzie tam Rohirrim!) ;), taki ot, toć on bardziej of Rohan ;), więc może lepiej zwalić na hobbitów, z kanonem za rączkę
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oEllenao/pseuds/oEllenao





	Gondor niesprawiedliwy

Od ojca dostał kiedyś zadanie  
gondorski książę Valacar,  
by dzikich Nortów zbadał zwyczaje,  
poznał ich język i zamiar.  
  
  
Wyruszył więc książę do Rhovanion,  
a zachwyt krainą sprawił,  
że piękną niewiastę za żonę wziął -  
wodza córę, Vidumavi.  
  
  
Po latach wielu w swe strony wrócił.  
Tam potępili go srodze:  
„Związek dwóch krwi życia przyszłe skróci!”  
Więc mu stanęli na drodze.  
  
  
Valacar po swym ojcu objął tron.  
A gdy go starość spotkała,  
zaczęli poddani uderzać w dzwon,  
bo zła przyszłość ich czekała.  
  
  
Umarł król, a Eldacar, syn jego -  
mąż dzielny i urodziwy,  
wiele w życiu musiał spotkać złego  
przez Gondor niesprawiedliwy.  
  
  
Castamir Samozwańcem nazwany  
z wszystkiego króla ograbił.  
I rządził się tak nieprzejednany.  
I syna królowi zabił.  
  
  
Lecz Vinitharya nie czekał biernie.  
Wygnanie swe wykorzystał.  
I wraz z ludem, co służył mu wiernie  
koronę swoją odzyskał.  
  
  
Tym razem godnie ich powitano -  
króla i jeźdźców z Północy.  
I odtąd już zawsze miłowano  
lud ten z odwagi słynący.


End file.
